GNU Guild Rules
'Team Work' The guild works best as a unit, where everyone is working for the betterment of all members. We can best accomplish this by following the rules set out in this document so please read the whole thing. Failure to know or understand what is in this document is not an excuse for failing to follow the rules. If you have any questions or are wondering why the rules are as such, just ask! 'Activity' *Please play regularly a few times a week. *Do not use the "auto-explore" button as any means of "playing". *Please kill a healthy dose of mobs regularly from the mainland cities, Mines, and/or Isendel. *If you’re going to be away for longer than a week, please leave a message on the Guild Wall to let us know when you’re going to return; otherwise you may be removed to make room for someone else. PRO-TIP: The 2nd and 3rd rules are based on the idea of random "non-mob" encounters, which are important for developing one's stats. Auto-explore does not give you any random encounters, hence it is discouraged. Gates, portals, and Invasion also do not offer random encounters. While we do not restrict your game play and even encourage you to participate in them, we advise you not to focus entirely on these areas. 'Communication' 'Chat Room 20' Our chat room is Dream World - Room #20. Here are the directions to get to Room 20: #On the right side of the game you will see three tabs on top: Chat Game Achievements. Select Chat. #There will appear a drop down menu on the top right that says "Chat Actions". Select "Change chat rooms". #A list of chat rooms will now display. Click on "Dream World - Room #20". #You’re now moved to our room, so say "HI!" We share the room with HOT. Please be nice; they don't bite. See "Links" for our Kongregate usernames, so you know who is who in the chat room. If your Kongregate username is not the same as your Dream World name, please post it on the Guild Wall so we can update the list. 'Guild Wall and Chat Room' We kindly ask that when you log in, please: *Join Room 20 to keep in sync with your guild mates (see "Game Play"). *Read the Guild Wall to keep up to date with what's happening. 'Vault' *We have a generous vault policy of first-come-first-grab. If you see an item in the vault that is better than the one you currently have, you are welcomed to help yourself to it; we only ask that if you’re a Knight, let the Mages get their first pick of the Staves and the Rangers of the Guns. Other classes should follow the same logic. *If you find useful items that you don't use, please donate them so someone else may give them a try. Useful items are those with Guardian, Scoped, Enchanted, and Regeneration attributes, and “of Power/Life/Wisdom/Agility/Speed +3,+4,+5...+9”. You should sell the rest for yourself. *Please do not donate coins, we have reached Void+10! :) 'Game Play' 'Gates and Portals' *The player who opens a gate or portal must close it within 3 hours. *You may recruit guild mates via chat or wall to help clear the gate/portal with, not for, you. Alternatively, feel free to solo a gate/portal if you wish. *The onus is on you to make sure you have enough energy points before opening a gate/portal. The 3 hours grace will also give you 45 regenerated energy points. You should have enough energy to at least complete the 99 mobs. We have this rule here because the number of gates opened in a 14-day time frame affects our Guild fame (see "Fames"), so letting a gate sit open for a day thinking someone else is going to clean up your mess is a ‘major party foul’. NOTE: Aiming for the Gate or Portal badge is no excuse for opening a gate and then leaving it. 'Invasion' *Our invasion town is Metreon, so please concentrate your attacks there. The accumulative damage we do for a city will determine our guild bonus for the following week. 'Mystic Mines and Isendel' *Please make full use of the chat room and guild wall: **Inform your guild mates when a boss is up to keep them in the loop in case they're not on the respective land. **Let your guild mates know if you wish to attack a certain boss and to leave 10% for you. **If you have attacked but do not intend to complete your 10%, please inform your guild mates so they don't waste time waiting. *When fighting the bosses, please leave enough HP so others can get their 10% damage done too. Check the Leaderboard at times to see if anyone has joined the fight and has not completed their 10%. If you are able to rerage the boss after killing it, that's great. *Regarding when we should kill off a boss, please consider the following: **We do not want to penalize the players who have substantially raged the area by taking away their chance at the boss. **It is a waste to kill off the boss with less than 5 attackers, especially if the guild has more than 10 people eligible to hit it. (10 players * 10% = 100%) **However, we also do not want bosses to stay up for too long (see "Fames"). **Before killing a boss, always ask your guild mates first if anyone wants a bite at the boss or if they object to the boss going down. 'Mystic Wars: Build and War Phases' *Please be around in Room 20 so we can coordinate our efforts more effectively. Being available in chat lets you keep informed about when the phases are starting and ending. *When Build phase is approaching: we should be raging bosses and lowering their health without killing them. This is so that the bosses are around to be killed for stones at the moment Build phase starts. *When War phase is approaching: (assuming we have a statue up) we should again be raging bosses and lowering their health without killing them. This is so that the bosses are around to be killed for repairs after War phase starts and we get hit. Note that repairs are only registered if our statue has less than 2b HP. Do not kill bosses if our statue is not damaged. NOTE: Collecting stones/repairs is no excuse for blocking another player's 10% especially if that player has started hitting. 'Fames' *Gates and Portal give 1 and 3 fames respectively. *Mine bosses cost 3b, 6b, 9b to open and give 4, 15, 20 fame and 1, 2, 3 stones respectively. *Isendel bosses are free to rage and give 6, 8, 10, 12 fame respectively and 1 stone each. Gates, Portals, Mine and Isendel bosses give the Guild fame points that are calculated within a 14-day time frame. For example: If we begin with 0 fame and gain 8 fames on Monday and 1 fame each day after that until the Monday a fortnight from then, we will have 8 + (1*13) = 21 fame. When Tuesday comes and if we don't gain any fames, we will have 13 fame because the 8 fames from the first Monday have dropped off (the 14-day frame has moved on to start calculating from the first Tuesday). 'Official Warnings' *If a player break the rules, the GM or a GO will post it on the wall. Once a player has received 3 Official Warnings, he or she will be removed from the guild. *Anyone who is a strain on guild relations or works against our ethos of teamwork are subject to removal. *Inactivity and overuse of auto-explore will also result in removal. 'Links' *GNU member list and corresponding Kongregate usernames **http://j.mp/GNU-List *Dream World Wikia **http://dream-world.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_World_Wiki *Dream World puzzle solvers **http://dream-world.50webs.com/ **http://www.fbhelper.com/DreamWorldPuzzleSolver.php *Dream World Greasemonkey scripts **http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/106827 **http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/113130 *Dream World stats/HP/SP/attack/gems calculator **http://j.mp/DW_calculator2 *Better Kongregate Firefox addon **https://addons.mozilla.org/de/firefox/addon/better-kongregate/